Rolling in the Dream
by oOo.DreaMMakeR.oOo
Summary: My third-ever fanfiction, an Inception High School AU! Christopher Nolan is the best!


Hello everyone! This is my third fanfiction, but the first one that made it out of my journal. I hope that you enjoy reading it, except the parts that you aren't supposed to enjoy reading, which you should not enjoy ;D

My favorite movie as you can probably guess by my username is the masterpiece _Inception_ by Christopher Nolan, the best director of all time. I especially like the parts with the dreams, except the ones with Useff in them because he is stupid and boring and really poorly characterized and I don't even know why he's in the movie OMG. My favorite character was Eames who looks really awesome inside the dream when he's blowing up the stuff on the building but I don't like him in a gay way OK? Anyways here is my oeuvre and I hope you enjoy it! These characters are not mine and I do not intend to make money off of them. Rate and leave reviews please!

.oOo.

In a steam-filled locker room, deep within the bowels of Christopher Nolan High School, Eames heaved a sigh. He also heaved aside his towel, tossing it casually so that it landed in a heap by the door. He walked over to a mirror, and took in his appearance. While some might have been distracted by his chiseled muscles and large, soulful eyes, he could see only flaws.

"Keeping a perfect physical physique is so EASY in the dream world," he sighed, as the steam lovingly caressed his supple calves. The expensive mirror reflected his perfect visage of masculine beauty... a visage with which he was entirely displeased. He moaned softly, running his hands slowly through his luscious, wavy locks. _Why can't my body be perfect in the real world like it is in the dream?_

Stifling a sob, Eames moved back to his towel, desperate to cover up the body he so despised. He rewrapped the towel around his waist, riding it six inches below his belly button, and moved over to the shower. Hopefully, the steamy hot water would wash away his fears. He knew that he shouldn't go back to the dream, he knew that it would suck him in for longer than he wanted. But at least he would feel comfortable in his own skin.

Right?

As he rubbed the body lotion over the bookcase he called his pectorals, Eames second-guessed his own motivations. Was this an addiction? Was he growing drunk on the power of the dream? He poured the pearly, scintillating shampoo into into his hand, then massaged it gently into his hair, careful not to cause any split ends. As he washed his well-defined jawline, he pondered his next move. What to do? What to do?

Meanwhile, in detention, Cobb was busy carving an angle into his eraser using the corner of his desk. Arthur, in the desk next to him, hadn't talked to him in hours... ever since they'd gotten caught stealing the answers to next week's chemistry test out of their teacher's dreams. At least the principal hadn't found their backup dreamjumper, the more advanced one that looked just like a cell phone. They were still safe there, right? So why was Arthur so upset?

Oh well. It didn't really bear thinking about right now. They were due to get out of detention any minute now...

Suddenly, a younger girl burst through the door, long hair flicking through the air as she turned, enraged, to her two upperclassmen friends. It was Ariadne!

"How could you get caught?" she cried. "You know we need that dreamjumper to fight against Useff's gang, right? Why in God's name did you think it would be a good idea to use it for something so petty?"

Arthur just shrugged and looked at Cobb. "Told you she'd say that," he said. Cobb stuck his tongue out at Ariadne, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, flouncing and causing her skirt to bounce in a way that caught both of the young boys' eyes.

"Come on," she huffed, dragging the two boys behind her through the door that led them out of the detention room, "let's go. We need to get out of here before-"

Suddenly, the wall next to them exploded, sending plaster and plywood flying everywhere.

Standing in the could of plaster dust, was Useff! He was flanked by two Asian cheerleaders on each side of him, clinging to his powerfully muscled arms like bubble gum stuck to a shoe.

"So, Cobb, you thought you could steal the answers to the Chemistry test using your silly dreamjumping technology! When will you learn that sometimes you should take a more... direct route?" he hefted the MK-48 he was carrying meaningfully.

"Yeah, we stole the answers two days ago," said the cheerleader on his right. She popped her gum disdainfully, pulling a sheet of paper out from its storage place underneath her incredibly short skirt which really just made her look immature. Some people have no sense of decency.

Still, the move distracted Cobb and Arthur, leaving only Adiane playing attention to the issue at hand. "Are you saying that you stole the answers?" she asked sharply. Cobb and Arthur glanced at each other, aroused from their reverie.

"Duh!" the second cheerleader rolled her eyes. "That's what we just said!"

Cobb and Arthur were now smiling hugely. "See?" he said, voice loud, "I told you there were cheating!" Suddenly, the room seemed to start to dissolve.

"You fool!" shouted Ussef. "It was a trap!"

A trap it was indeed. The room continued to dissolve until the inhabitants could see nothing but a white void, and then...

"Run!" Cobb shouted. Ussef and the cheerleaders were disoriented to find themselves laying on the floor of a closet in the school. Ussef's MK-48 was gone, replaced by a much smaller Glock tucked into his waistband, smaller but still dangerous. He had projection problems. The Asians staggered to their feet just in time to see three familiar shapes run down the hallway and turn a corner.

"You got that on tape, _right_?" huffed Adiane to the boys as they raced through the hallway.

"Who do you think I am, Ussef?" quipped Cobb, waving the recording device happily.

"Say" chimed in Arthur, looking a little concerned, "since when did we have green tiling in the halls?"

Cobb tossed his head back in laughter. "Oh, hah. Yeah, I left a little surpri-"

**BANG!**

Cobb sprawled to the floor, his brains blown out against the wall, leaving a horrifying red splatter of skull fragments and blood on a once-beautiful mural depicting the school's prized football stadium. Arthur jumped, shouting in terror.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Ariana assured him. "We'll be out of here soon." He stared at her, confused and shell-shocked. What did she know that he didn't?

And then he noticed the room dissolving around him. Walls twisted and crumbled into oblivion; the mural cracked and was swept away like the dudes in that movie _The Perfect Storm_, replaced by the white void swirling all around them. Arthur could see the next bullet hurtling towards them; reflex made him duck but it was ripped away by the void before it even got close, Adrian cackled with glee and he woke up.

"Dammit, guys, _tell_ me next time we go two layers down!" cried Arthur. Arainde giggled at him, still giggly.

"He's waking up," Cobb reminded her. "Time to go." Kicking Ussef in the gut once just for good measure, Arthur left the room with his two classmates, ready to go print a story about the quarterback's new cheating ring.

And felt a hand grasp around his ankle.

"Oh, shit!" he cried as he tripped. Barely managing to worm his way free from the huge Asian boy's crushing grasp, he chased after his two comrades, who had taken off running. Ussef was right on their tail crashing around corners.

Arthur had an idea, more of a desperate gambit really. He whipped off his pants, revealing well-toned calves covered in a light dusting of hair, and threw them at Ussef's feet. Distracted and uncoordinated, Ussef tripped on Arthur's pants and went down on his face. The trio beat feet towards the nearest place Cobb could think of to hide until Ussef gave up looking: the boys' locker room.

"What?" cried Ariande. "I can't go into the boys' locker room! There might be boys in there!"

"It's the last place Ussef will think to look," ordained Arthur. "Come on!"

Pouting heavily in a way that accentuated all of her best features, Ariadne halfheartedly protested. But it was true, they really had nowhere else to hide... so in they went. She ducked around the corner that separated the entrance from the showers, looked around for Cobb, and saw... Eames?

Eames. Naked but for a towel-more of a loincloth, really-the tears on his face hidden by the shower water pouring down on top of his chiseled physique, Eames was shocked to see his classmates enter the room. He screamed in shock as he saw Cobb, Arthur, and Adrianne enter the room.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he cried, tears pouring down his face faster than ever.

Slowly, carefully, Arthur approached his classmate. "Eames, don't cry. Why wouldn't we want to look at you?" Eames covered his chest, paralyzed with fear. "You're beautiful, Eames," Arthur intoned, his eyes slowly tracing over the other boy's chiseled abs, his heroic jawline, his muscular arms...

"You really think so?" asked Eames, the tears of anguish transforming into tears of joy.

"Of course," said Arthur.

"Th-then prove it," Eames blubbered through the downpour.

Arthur slowly, surely reached out, staring deeply into those liquid opalescent eyes, those eyes that could suck you right in if you stared for too long. He put his hand on Eames' chin, pulled his head slowly up, and...

.oOo.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Are the heroes truly safe? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! See you then! Leave reviews, comments, and ratings. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my third-ever fanfic! See you next time!

Bye!


End file.
